


Half-Said

by luridCavum



Category: Third Star (2010)
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 05:56:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luridCavum/pseuds/luridCavum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A "found poem" based on the script of Third Star</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half-Said

The thing about life is…  
The thing about _life_ is…  
Is…

You want more time.  
But you’re not coming back.  
This is fucking killing me.  
But you weren’t going to apologize  
You were just going to…

You’ll say to me,  
“We’re both better off without,”  
And I’d never tell you,  
“I’d rather not be alone.”

When were you going to tell me?  
We promised to bring you back.  
You’ve forgotten.  
We’ve all forgotten.  
That moment when…

You’re leaving.  
And the world’s still turning,  
Everything keeps going on  
Without you.

I’d go as far as I can,  
For a better goodbye.  
But when there’s nothing but pain,  
That’s not worth living for.

But we’ll remember you,  
Tap-dancing in the firmament,  
And it may be their tragedy.  
But there’s no tragedy,  
In having been loved by you.


End file.
